


I Need You and You're Not Here

by godseph



Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, another letter/poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Hayner writes Roxas again. Roxas never writes back, and for that, Hayner rejoices.
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087172
Kudos: 1





	I Need You and You're Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> (start of a new series of mine :) Roxner/Hayxas focused)  
> i do not own anyone or anything from Square Enix/Squaresoft. This work is nonprofit.

You finally told me your name.  
It's Roxas,  
and if I'm one-hundred percent honest,  
I didn't believe you.  
Just at first, I promise.  
It's funny, y'know, 'cause I think Pence and Olette  
(Our friends, if you didn't know)  
Remember you too, or are starting to.  
I no longer get stares from them like I'm crazed or hallucinating.  
I'll see pictures of us and something inside me aches.  
Painful, almost,  
Like there's a Roxas-shaped hole within my heart.  
And nowadays I get so excited to sleep.  
To see you, even though it's just a dream.  
A made-up land.  
But I'm desperate to be with you, you know.  
I also realize that if you ever read these,  
I just might fling myself off of the clocktower.  
Hyne- this is embarrassing, but fuck,  
If your hands aren't on me, the real me, soon  
I'll go insane.  
Know that I still hate you (or am trying to) and it'll remain that way.  
At least until I can touch you, the real you, the way I want to.  
The way I need to, actually.


End file.
